Azriel Riddle
by Mira Moony
Summary: Azriel isn't any ordinary witch. She doesn't need a wand to do serious magic and she's the daughter of the most powerful wizard ever known, Lord Voldemort. So how does a girl like this fit in at a Hogwarts with students who fear her father and her power?


Chapter 1 

It doesn't take much to have your life changed. For me it was as simple as being taken from my father when I was a baby. You see my father is a very powerful wizard but the thing is he's evil. Even though my father is evil I still love him because he's my dad. Also he sends me letters to make sure I'm okay. Yeah he's evil but he still takes time to send me a letter. A man named Albus Dumbledore took me from my father. He's the only wizard that my father fears because he knows how powerful he is. For my past sixteen years of my life I have been living at a home in an all wizard town called Hogsmeade. But now Dumbledore feels it will be good that I take my lessons at Hogwarts with all of the other students. Last but not least my father is Lord Voldemort.

September first didn't come fast enough. I could hardly wait till the day I would be allowed to walk into Hogwarts with other kids my age. The day Dumbledore told me I would be allowed to attend Hogwarts he also placed the Sorting Hat on my head to see what house I would be in. It turned out that I belong in Gryffindor. When the hat was first placed on my head I thought it was going to place me in Slytherin cause my father was in Slytherin. I was really happy when I found out that I was going to be in the house of Gryffindor and the reason is that Harry Potter was in that same house. I really wanted to meet the guy that had defeated my father sixteen years ago not cause I wanted revenge but to find out how he survived.

Finally it was September 1st. I didn't have to pack any of my clothes or belongings cause the school was just down the street from me. So all I had to do was walk to school everyday. Dumbledore offered me a room in the castle but I told him that it would be better if I slept in the village. I knew if any of the students found out that I was the daughter of Lord Voldemort they wouldn't feel safe that I was living in the school. Also I didn't want Dumbledore to lose any of his student's cause of me.

I walked up to the school so I wouldn't be late for the opening ceremony. I was able to slip into the large crowd of students waiting to get into the entrance hall. I was surprised that no one noticed me appear out of nowhere but I spoke way too soon. As I looked around I noticed that someone in the crowd was watching me. At first I didn't recognize the person but I realized who it was soon enough. It was hard to mistake the round glasses and the jet-black hair. What really gave it away was the thin lightning shaped scar on his forehead. It was Harry Potter himself and he noticed me sneak into the hall. I gave him a small smile just as the doors to the great hall opened up and everyone pushed forward to get in.

I moved with the crowd not wanting to be left behind or trampled on. Everyone was so eager to get inside and eat. At first when I walked into the great hall I didn't know where to sit, but when I saw Harry Potter sit down at one of the tables I knew that was the Gryffindor table. I made my way over to that table trying to ignore the stare I was getting from many of the students around me. I sat down a few seats away from Harry Potter so I could hear what he was talking about. I looked up at the head table and was able to spot Dumbledore quite easily. I waved at him and he waved right back in response. That's when I heard one of Harry's friends say something to Harry.

"Who do you think she is? I know I've never seen her before. Plus how does she know Dumbledore?" the one with red hair asked Harry.

"She's obviously a new student from another school. But how does she know Dumbledore?" the girl with bushy brown hair.

"Ron, Hermione if you really want to know then why don't we ask her. Or wait till Dumbledore introduces her." Harry told them.

That's when the deputy headmistress and Transfiguration teacher Professor McGonagall swung the doors to the great hall open. She was a very kind teacher but she also enforced the rules. Behind her walked a line of first years that all looked terrified to be here in the first place. Professor McGonagall lead them up to where the sorting hat sat on a stool. As Professor McGonagall called up each student in alphabetical order to put on the hat to be sorted into his or her right house. I could feel my stomach grumbling as I became hungrier and hungrier by the minute.

Finally the sorting was complete and I was ready to eat as much as I could get into my stomach. That's when Dumbledore stood up and the whole hall went quiet. He looked around the hall at every single face that was there with a great big smile on his face.

"It is wonderful to see everyone of your faces and some new ones as well. I only have one announcement before we fill our bellies with a delicious meal. We have a new student you have not seen before. She is not a first year but a sixth year. I would like you all to join in a round of applause to welcome our new student. Azriel will you please stand up." When he said that I stood up in my seat," Everyone this is Azriel Riddle."

All of a sudden the applause stopped when everyone heard my name. Thanks to Harry everyone knows that my fathers last name is Riddle but I don't care what my last name is as long as I get to go to school. I looked over at Harry and his friends and I could see a cold resentment in each of their eyes. It became obvious at that point that they didn't trust me at all. Oh well it doesn't matter all I had to do was gain their trust first so that we could be friends. I sat back down in my seat and I could tell that the people around me had moved farther away. It didn't matter to me as long as they didn't treat me like a criminal.

When the feast finally started the people around me hesitated to take food from the same plate I had. I didn't care though. I wasn't going to let it get to me. I ate in silence as everyone talked around me about how their summer had gone and what they had done. I ignored the conversations as best I could but inside of me I wanted someone to talk to about what I had done during the summer.

"Are you really You-Know-Who's daughter?" I heard the person sitting just in front of me.

I looked up at guy the same age as me with a round face and pudgy cheeks," Yeah."

"What kind of father was he?" asked a girl sitting next to the boy.

"I wouldn't know he didn't raise me." I answered.

I looked up at Harry and noticed that he was watching me and listening to our conversation. I smiled at him trying to get him to believe that I wasn't a bad person but he just turned away to talk to his friends.

"Then how did you end up here in Hogwarts? By the way the names Neville Longbottom." asked the boy with the round face.

"Dumbledore took me from my father when I was a baby and had a wizard family raise me here in Hogsmeade. Up until this year I have been home schooled." I told them.

"Wow that's pretty cool. I'm Luna Lovegood, please to meet you," said the girl next to Neville.

"Pleased to meet you. You guys can just call me Azzy for short. It's easier to say than my full name." I informed them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." they said together.

I smiled at them as they began to tell me all about Hogwarts. They even got a few of the people around us to introduce them to me. I noticed that the more everyone talked to me the more comfortable they were being around me. They even pointed out a few of the people at the other tables around us. I even found out the names of Harry Potter's friends, which were Hermione and Ron. Even though I already knew since I heard them talking, I let them tell me any ways. The feast was a whole lot more fun than I thought it was going to be but it was a blast. Neville and Luna even told me stories of the things Harry had done so far while here in Hogwarts.

Soon enough the food on the tables vanished and all of the plates were sparkling clean once more. Dumbledore dismissed everyone from the tables to go to bed once the food was gone. I got up with everyone one but I didn't go the same way as they did. I walked up behind the head table to door marked with a crescent moon and a sun together. I walked in to a room empty except for a mirror that was foggy. It was teleportation mirror. One of only nine pairs in the world. The other mirror tied to this one was inside of my room. This was placed here and in my room so that I wouldn't have to walk all the way to school each morning. It was a whole lot easier cause once winter came along the snow would be too high to walk in.

Once in my room I was able to change my clothes with the snap of my fingers. You see I have a special ability that no other wizard or witch could ever have. I can to serious magic with out a wand of any kind. I could perform a hex or charm as easily as waving a wand but there was a bad thing about my gift. I can't use wands at all. Wands make my power increase so much that I can't control the wand no matter what I do. A wand always goes haywire whenever I touch one. It didn't really matter cause it made it easier to perform spells. I didn't have to say any kind of incantation or do any fancy waving motion with my hand to make a spell work. All I had to do was imagine it and use my will to make it happen.

I don't know how I got this ability but I knew that I had to be careful with it. I remember when I was younger and I couldn't get what I wanted it made me made. I would get so made that my powers would go crazy to the point that I was turning people into chairs and animals. The family that raised me never gave in to my temper tantrums and in that way I was able to learn not to be selfish. Now that I'm older I have way better control over my powers than I did when I was younger. I would practice on hours end to try and master my abilities but at times I would end up hurting myself. Even though I injuried myself several times I never gave up and today only a nervous break down could get me to lose control of my powers.

I fell down on to my bed sighing deeply. I was full of food now and had several new friends at school, which I had just started for the very first time. There wasn't anything that could make me happier than I was at the moment. That was when a black owl flew into my room from my open window. The owl belonged to my father and was a brand new breed of owls that my father had created. The owl landed on my lamp that was on my table and ruffled it's wings. I got up off of my bed and walked over to the owl as it held out its leg so I could pull off the letter around its leg. The minute I pulled the letter off of its leg the owl took flight leaving me alone in my room. I opened the letter as fast as I could cause it had been two months since my father had last written to me.

This is what the letter said.

_Dearest Azzy,_

_I know I haven't written to you for a while and for that I am sorry. I have heard that you will be attending Hogwarts this year. I do not like it that you will be close to Harry Potter or Dumbledore but if you wish to attend the school I will not stop you. I only wish for you to be happy. Also when you are at Hogwarts I want you to be the best student they've ever seen. Don't let any of the other kids discourage you just cause you're my daughter. If any one is bothering you at school I want you to tell me and I'll take care of it._

_Now listen up I still haven't found a way to bring back your mother but I promise you I'll find a way no matter what. I'm getting close though. The potion I created to revive my body can be altered to bring back the dead I just need to find the right ingredients. I don't care if it lands me in Azkaban. You have your really mother back. I've in closed a picture of her so you know what she looks like. Keep your chin up sweetheart. We'll be a family once more._

_Voldemort_

No one knows that in reality my father was doing everything he could to bring back my dead mother. He had loved my mother more than anything he knew in the world. She died over eleven years ago trying to save my father. He felt so guilty that he cost her to lose her life and that I lost my mother that he stopped trying to get as much power as possible so that he could find a way to bring back my mother. He made me a promise that when he had found a way to bring back my mother he would make us a family once again. That was the day I dreamed of every day of my life since I had lost my mother.

I decided to write my father back tomorrow the minute I got the chance to do so. I layed my head down on my pillow pulling the covers over me to keep me warm. I closed my eyes but the first image to come to mind wasn't my mother and father as usually but it was Harry Potter. Now that I thought about it seeing Harry Potter in person made me realize that he didn't seem like the person that the books make him out to be. He was also better looking in person. The only problem I have at the moment is that I don't think Harry is going to trust me like Neville and Luna did. Oh well I was just going to have to deal and let time take its course. Who knows what might happen tomorrow at school? Everyday is a new day.


End file.
